Waiting for Superman
by Mariana Prior
Summary: "She's talking to angels, counting the stars, making a wish on a passing car, she's dancing with strangers, falling apart, waiting for Superman to pick her up. In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah, waiting for Superman."


**"She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away**  
**She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days**  
**She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late**  
**He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"**  
**She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane**  
**And she smiles, oh the way she smiles."**

That house brought her a lot of memories, and just stepping in it brought them all back. The parties that had been thrown there... There was only so much fun a person could have. But Rebekah did not only recall the good things that had happened there, but also the bad ones. One specific thought wouldn't leave her mind.

"Dearest Elijah," the girl said, knowing Klaus wouldn't even think about hearing what she had to ask. "You've only ever wished happiness for me. Emil and I are in love. Please, let me turn him." Of course, there had been a lot of men Rebekah had fallen in love with the past few centuries, but being alive for so long, the only thing she ever wished for was the only thing she could never seem to have. Love. True love. Perhaps that was why when she fell, she fell hard. If having kids or growing old together was not an alternative, the girl could at least turn him into a vampire, so that he would not ever leave her, and they could spend eternity together.

Ignoring Klaus's chuckle, Elijah replied, "Rebekah, the governor has graciously agreed to hide a lot of our... indiscretions. It would not do to turn his son into one of us." _Yes, Elijah,_ she thought,_ he had graciously accepted our money._

"_Please._ For me." The girl begged her older brother.

"It's not going to happen, Sister. If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd have no bloody food." Why had she even bothered to ask about it in front of Niklaus? If he had once approved of someone Rebekah had fallen in love with, they would not be having that discussion right now. But no. Not ever. No one was ever good enough for his little sister.

That was when Emil felt offended. "How dare you, sir! You would do well to treat–" No. No, no, no. That wasn't happening. Only it was. Klaus grabbed the young boy by the neck, forcibly walking him down the hall.

"Brother–" Elijah started, but the vampire would not stop.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah shouted desperately.

"Niklaus, wait!"

"NO!" The girl was sobbing by now.

But Klaus ignored them all. Throwing Emil off the balcony, causing the governor's son to instantly die. Elijah held his little sister as she cried. Why did he always have to do this? It was not the first time something like that had happened, and knowing her brother like she did, it certainly would not be the last.

No time in Mystic Falls would help her forget all of those her brother kept the girl away from. Actually, one of them had been there. Rebekah remembered how Niklaus took away Stefan Salvatore's memories, making him forget his 'beloved' little sister. It was all really unfair for her. But one day, someone would be strong enough to stand up to her brother. Her love with him would be so strong, not even the strongest hybrid would be able to separate them.

Looking up at the clouds on that beautiful day, she smiled at that thought. For now, it was only a daydream, waiting to be turned into reality. It made her happy, though. Life could be really horrible at time, and when it came to love, no one knew it like Rebekah, yet, there was still hope. It was such a small thing, but unbelievably hard to lose. So her smile was big. It was big for the hope that grew a little bit every day. It would continue to grow, until one day, she would not hope anymore. Her loved one would show up at her door and save her from not believing in love, because there would come a time when saving herself would not be enough.

**"She's talking to angels, counting the stars**  
**Making a wish on a passing car**  
**She's dancing with strangers, falling apart**  
**Waiting for Superman to pick her up**  
**In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah**  
**Waiting for Superman."**

Sometimes, it felt like not even Elijah believed she could find love. Her brother was a good person, he had good intentions, and he had always wished her happiness, but whenever the girl talked to him about it, he did not seem hopeful. Ever. After all these years, Rebekah was the only one who hadn't lose hope. Waiting for her "Superman" would take time, but that didn't mean he wouldn't come at all. She deserved this, didn't she? Having someone to love. Not only someone to love, but someone who would love her back. Thinking she could have that with Matt was a mistake, he treated her so badly at times. That was because of her mistakes, but so many people said we learned from our mistakes. Maybe that wasn't true, after all. With so much time to learn, the girl hadn't changed that much. But her loved one would not judge her for that. Nor would he try to change her. No, her loved one would accept it, just like she would accept all of the wrong things he had ever done, because, after all, making bad things doesn't necessarily mean you're a bad person, take Niklaus as an example.

Looking for some fun, Rebekah went out to one of those music festivals they had in New Orleans, hopefully not to find anyone she knew. The sun was already setting, and things could get wild with vampires out on the street. _I want to meet someone. New. Different. _She wished on the car passing by. It was a substitute for a shooting star. After all, both did rhyme. Passing car. Shooting star.

As the music started playing, she found a random stranger to dance with. Before asking his name, before asking anything. Their hips swayed on the rhythm of the song. Dancing to jazz was such an odd thing, but she had somehow managed to accomplish it. At that moment, her mind was clear. All Rebekah could concentrate on was the music and the movement. Nothing else mattered, not even her partner. That way she felt alive. As alive as a vampire could be, anyway. At least she could forget how she was breaking down. How nobody would ever want her. How screwed up her family was. So, forgetting about all the things that kept her awake at night, the girl dances.

After deciding it was too late, she went back to the house, ignoring anyone who would try to engage on a conversation. Heading to her window, she counted the stars. Not all of them, of course, but all she could. It would be easier to fall asleep that way. Much easier. But after a couple of minutes, she gave up. Happiness could not last forever, which was why her bad thoughts would have to come back soon.

**"She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer  
A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis  
She says "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late"  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"  
She says "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this"  
Left without a kiss  
Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah."**

Going to the corner of the room, she sat down. Why? Why did they always leave her? Alexander, Emil, Marcel, Stefan, Matt, and so many others. Falling in love was so easy for her, but it was just what they said, everything that falls, breaks. Why did that have to be so? Maybe if it all started as a normal crush, but no. Rebekah had been alive for so long, and back when she was born, waiting was not an option. Especially after her family became wealthy. But that had come with the price; the price of becoming vampires.

Truth is, the girl had been lost ever since she started looking for love. It was her way of trying to find a normal life. And, the person she wanted would come around eventually. Mortal, vampire, it didn't matter, he would agree to spend eternity with her. Because he would love her like nobody else. Maybe that way she could be strong enough to leave her brother. Although, despite being a complete jerk, he was a part of her, just like her mouth, ears, nose... They needed each other. Even if he did not act like it, Niklaus needed Rebekah. He needed company. To know he was not alone. To know somebody loved him.

Just like Rebekah desired to be loved by a man, Niklaus desired to be loved by someone, anyone. Not many people could see that, but as his sister, she could. Maybe that was why he was quick to kill anyone who could ever hurt her, or steal her from him, without even letting his sister have her last kiss with her loved one.

Movies didn't end like that. They had a happy ending, no matter what. And, even when it was sad, it was happy somehow. The person would find the true meaning of life, or whatever. That was what she wanted. A happy ending. Even if it meant her "Superman" wouldn't be beside her to see it. Preferably, he would. So she smiled, smiled thinking about her happy ending. Smiled widely, brilliantly. A smile filled with the joy of something that was yet to happen.

**"She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah  
She's waiting for Superman.**

To lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and climbing through the air  
Save her now, before it's too late tonight  
Oh like the speed of light  
And she smiles."

And that was that. Rebekah would find love. Someone who would lift her up, make her days happier. Someone who would take her anywhere, no matter how late. Someone who would show her love, all love one could get. Someone who would save her. Save her before it was too late. Save her before she couldn't save herself. There was still an eternity for that so happen, and it would before she could notice. He would come like the speed of light, so fast, but not going away. Following her wherever. Always by her side. If only... So again, she smiled. Smiled for her future. Smiled for what would happen. Despite being falling apart now, one day, someone would pick her up, see her for what she truly is, and love her like no other. That was her dream. She would wait for her "Superman". Today. Tomorrow. Always.

With those thoughts fresh in her head, Rebekah went to sleep, to dream wonderful dreams about her Superman.

"**She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms yeah, oh in his arms yeah  
She's waiting for Superman.**

To lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and climbing through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman."

* * *

This is really short, but it's mainly Rebekah's thoughts, so it's as long as it gets. Kind of suckish but based on the amazing song Waiting For Superman, by Daughtry. I'm new to this site, so please review and stuff. I would love that. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
